oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven on Earth
"So, boss what are your thoughts of the place apparently it's a place of pure pleasure?" a cloaked figure spoke to a man shrowed in darkness as they looked out from the deck of their ship to the fairy tale like land of Elysium. "A land without fighting? Barely seems like a paradise to me. Welp, no time for dilly dallying we must make up for our last failed business opportunity so let's get to work" the dark figure and short cloaked woman jumped from the deck of their ship and landed safely. Before the two was a street filled to the brim with scantily clad men and women offering their own "service" to all passers. Before the duo could get too far a muscular man in a suit stopped them from approaching. "Hey, I don't recognize either of you so you look like two random schmucks so get back on your boat and turn your asses around." The two were utterly unimpressed by the guard as the taller leader of the two began to speak "I don't know you you think you are, but you better get your superior out here before you become mincemeat. I am here for a business meeting so why don't you go and get someone of actual importance". - Valerie had been sitting on Olympus, the home of the ones who ran this island and of course Valerie owned it therefore she was the head of the household. There was surveillance Den Den Mushi all throughout the island and its various locations but when she caught wind of a guard stopping one of the fellow underworld brokers her bored expression turned quite intrigued. "How lovely! Bring them to Olympus immediately." Valerie's soft voice could be heard throughout the estate, The guard who stopped them following her order and bringing them on their journey to the top of the island, where Olympus was. Prior to this, Valerie had been dealing with a certain little pirate crew that recently docked here, of course everyone was allowed here within reason but they seemed to be causing troubles that Valerie had warned them about.. Fighting. Something she didn't enjoy doing unless it was necessary, the pirates were of course brought before her and she offered them the finest of foods along with some of the best wine she had in her cabinet! This was a Last Meal for them as after they had enjoyed themselves thoroughly, she had sliced their head off with her signature kick Guillotine technique! She truly did hope that these new people weren't like the others. - "Please accept my apology for my harsh entrance I had another meeting that ended in a not so happy way and I'm a little on edge. Usually I am much more composed and gentle like." The man spoke to Valerie with a soft and gentle voice, one of a refined man with refined taste someone with obvious sign of grandeur. "I am the leader of the underworld society known as The Blood Bank, Bronson Charles this is my associate Manson. We have the messy job of assassination and bounty hunting, but that truly isn't what the Blood Bank is about because at the end of the day we are artist we serve meals of the peculiar variety a variety I would much rather not speak about in front of a elegant lady". - As the guards brought him into the prestigious mansion, Valerie smiled warmly and welcomed them politely. "Don't worry about it, darling! The last person I had a business deal with is buried in our cemetery out back.. I miss him." Valerie gave a moment of silence for the deceased underworld broker before returning to her cheery self. "I've been hoping to meet you, Charles! Your name is all over the underworld newspaper and it would heavily benefit me to have some of your exotic meats in the restaurants around the island. Especially in one of our crowd favorites.. Ecstasy Cove, the druggie's paradise." She motioned for the guards to leave them, only Charles, his partner and Valerie in the room at the moment. She clapped as two men brought in a throne for her and two for him and his partner, befitting the royals in this room. "Shall we discuss business among other things? If you have a question, feel free to ask." One of the chef's put a plate in front of Valerie with a bowl of caviar and a large steak. Though as she ate it, she grew bored of the old taste of dead beef, sending it back and focusing on the man in front of her. "Whenever you're ready!" Valerie gave him a quick smile, adjusting her chair to get more comfortable. - "NANANANANA I'm so glad you are far more accepting than my last acquaintance. Well speaking of your drug paradise that is what I came here to ask about. You see my meat has a very particular flavor that some find beyond compare, but others are a bit too queasy to indulge so the cost of making my delectable meat is growing far higher with the lack of returning customers. That's where you come in I need something with a little extra...KICK to make sure those with weak wills and even weaker stomachs find their way back to my doorstop." With a snap of his finger's Charles' companion quickly stood by his side, and removed the hood to reval the face of a young childlike woman. "In return I offer you two things, first my masterfully hand crafted works of art made of meat and spices, as well as my services. Now, I have no doubt you have the skill to end most men and women's lives, but you see there are some people you might not wish to confront face to face too RISKY I can be of assistance." "Most kill for hobby or sport, but this is my job day in and day out so I can assure you if needed with a single call I can have my men on the job within the hour no questions asked. Although we do have minor policies we list for all people who pay for our services no nobles, no yonko, no admirals, and certainly no Gorosei but I assume you already knew this." - "How lovely! I understand what exactly you mean and while I myself am not a drug lord nor do I make drugs I do have a special one I bought from a recent market, it's highly addictive and sometimes I put it in the wine of my customers to make sure they keep coming back. In exchange for your product and services, I will give you the supply you need. Lucky for both of us, one of my executives specializes in research on enhancing animals and humans, she's found quite the addictive drug I like to call Gorgon's Blood. It will make your customers come crawling back for more, there is a shipment of it being put on your boat as we speak!" Valerie smiled, taking another sip of her wine. "You are correct in assuming I can end many peoples lives and while I don't mind doing it there are other things I'd rather be doing so I will accept this offer since it benefits the both of us very much." She picked up a large cannonball, surprisingly light and offering it to Charles. "Here is a gift for you, It's a specialized cannonball from my science team and throwing it at a target will cause a very large explosion, just in case anyone gives you trouble along your journey." She finished her wine, humming.